darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Niamh O'Donnell
First of all, thank you for apping! I'm helping Fenris by doing a little preliminary questioning here. I like the conflict that your character has going, and that she's searching for a way to overcome her difficulties. It likely won't be easy at this new Sept, though! To clarify: 1) The fetish. We'd need to know what it can do. I didn't notice a write-up about it there, so a little blurb about that would help tons. Also, I think I'd want to see more reason behind Gideon giving her this fetish. That's not something you usually entrust to a cub, so it might be good to go into their relationship a little more. Why does he think she'll need it? Or that she'll use it wisely? Or was it because he feared for her safety at a Sept like Crystal Springs? What the fetish does will likely have a part in shaping the reason as well. What did he tell her about it? 2) Skills: Melee, Crafts, Drums. I'd like to see a little more about these here. In fact, you don't mention how she learned to fight with axes in the app, just that Gideon could make them. I think that this could also be solved by going more in depth about her relationship with Gideon. Was he one of her Garou teachers alongside her mother? And those are the major questions that I noticed. Let me know if you have questions or want to talk this over at all! Staceface 01:54, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for the input! This stuff always seems to make a character better... and, well, not everyone meets their goals in the way they expect. She might not fit in perfectly to start but I really am going for a fish-out-of-water idea... Anyway, on to answers! (Should I add these into the app now? I thought I'd run them by you first here.) 1) The fetish is in the Fianna Tribebook Revised. Here's what they say: Though not a combat fetish, it is highly prized by Fianna smiths; some of the finest weapons, including several klaives, were forged with these hammers. For every two successes on a Gnosis roll, the smith gains +1 die to the metalworking (Craft) roll. In addition, items crafted with the hammer reduce the difficulty for a Rite of the Fetish by one; such items are more pleasing to spirits. An earth or fire spirit is bound into this fetish. (Level 2, Gnosis 6) Gideon was one of her teachers back home. He was a cousin -- the son of her mother's brother but a good seven years older than her. She worshiped him since she was a little girl and followed him around like, well, a puppy. It was Gideon who first put a hammer in her hand and taught her how to work metal. She was twelve when he started teaching her, and he recognized the talent she had. He didn't just encourage her because of her talent, though. He recognized that the work calmed her and focused her where nothing else did. Meditation, deep breathing, even fighting never seemed to center her the way that metalwork did. There was something about the act of creation that harnessed her destructive tendencies and brought her into check. He gave her the gift partly for affection, partly as a link back home, and mostly so that she would always remember that she could be more than just a weapon. She could make things that last. Gideon's greatest fear where his beloved cousin is concerned is that she will burn out bright and fast and die before she really lives. His parting gift wasn't a weapon -- she made her own axe. Instead, it was a tool with which she could serve better than by dying a glorious death. 2) Melee -- Some Garou fight with claws alone, but ask Niamh: she's a tool using monkey, and while she relishes the opportunity to slice the guts out of a Fomori, she prefers to use a weapon. Fang daggers were popular back home for those who were not the lucky few to earn klaives, but Niamh always had to be different. It has to be said that axes were a favorite weapon of Gideon's. She also has a particular affinity to them because they were a traditional -- and very brutal -- weapon of Irish warriors. Crafts -- As above. Niamh has a love and a talent for metalwork that outshines everything else. She loves to create, even as it's her moon-bound nature to destroy. Above all, deep in her heart, she wants to be useful and of service. So far, the best and most reliable way she's found is to make useful things. She's been working at it since she was nearly thirteen, putting all the focus and energy in it she hasn't put into, say, personal discipline. Drums -- Well. Niamh's a Fianna. She grew up a Fianna among Fianna. Unusual would be the Fianna who had no interest in music or dance or storytelling, but her hands were clumsy on violins and harps and she never liked the dancing her family did. She's not one of the great storytellers of her people, either. Despite all this, she was desperate to take part in the sept's revels and to show them all she was a true Fianna. She took up the drums first as a joke -- "All I'm good for is hitting things with other things, so I might as well try to make it sound pretty." She never had a great deal of interest in it until she experienced a war-revel and drummed along with half a dozen others to get the warriors' blood pumping before taking on a hive of Black Spiral Dancers. They didn't let her run to the front lines as she'd wanted and she'd sulked when she'd heard her orders, but her half-hearted drumming soon became intense, joyful, ecstatic. It turned fear into joyous resolve, and Niamh never forgot the inspiration it brought to her fellows. Sterling1765 04:53, September 9, 2010 (UTC) This is exactly what I was looking for. :) Go ahead and add this into the app, and then log on and message me to get your password and stuff. You're good to go! Staceface 20:35, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Altered on up! I also switched out Razor claws for Inspiration (another level 1 Ahroun giftie, I figured it would be noncontroversial but it's not a dealbreaker if it's set in stone. Bleh. That was me who did that. Sterling1765 17:59, September 12, 2010 (UTC) That's cool with me. Inspiration seems a good gift for a Fianna. :) Staceface 18:45, September 12, 2010 (UTC)